Conditional
by King Cobbler
Summary: Kagome decides Inuyasha isn't ready to move on, so she pushes him towards Kikyou. Is a second chance all they need to be happy? InuKag, InuKik, SanMir, SessKik
1. Kagome and Inuyasha: Tangled Hearts

**Title: **"Conditional"

**Author: **King Cobbler

**Warnings: **Angst, Romance, Kikyou/Kagome comparisons.

**Summary:** Kagome decides Inuyasha isn't ready to move on, so she pushes him towards a resistant Kikyou.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, Kikyou/Sesshoumaru (eventual).

**Disclaimer: **I manipulate anime characters for amusement, not profit.

* * *

_**The only reason I'm here in the feudal era is to gather the shards of the Sacred Jewel and restore it to it's original form. It doesn't really have to be me though, Kikyou could find the shards. The real reason I'm here is...**_

* * *

He stared at her, sometimes, out of the corner of his eyes. It was only occasionally and most usually after a run in with a certain undead priestess, but it was still disconcerting. It wasn't as if the covert glances themselves offended her. In fact, she'd probably feel flattered if it weren't for the way in _which_ he looked. He didn't see her, but seemed to be staring past her at some long dead phantom of who she could be, or who she once was.

He wasn't seeing Kagome, friend and companion, but a world of past regret. Her presence alone seemed to remind him of mistakes made long ago. She'd caught his gaze a few times and he'd flinched. Actually _flinched._ She felt guilty, even though she couldn't understand why. It's not as if she could suddenly turn into someone else, and for that matter, she shouldn't have to.

She'd wanted for the half demon to realize her sincerity–to come to appreciate her distinct Kagome-ness so much, that she'd gradually lost herself along the way. No longer was she the carefree girl of her past. She was burdened by her unlikely quest for the jewel shards and the torch she still carried for the half demon. Even more disturbing was her growing animosity towards the woman who really held Inuyasha's heart—Kikyou.

Her jealousy wasn't due to the woman's interference in their relationship, for indeed it seemed to lessen every day. Their rag-tag band rarely ran across the miko, and when they did, she usually avoided them. Inuyasha was the one who just _had_ to go see her. If she were to be completely honest with herself, it seemed to Kagome that Kikyou had decided not to pursue the silver-headed youth any longer, for vengeance or otherwise. The grave priestess seemed to be focusing all her energy instead on destroying Naraku and finally gaining some measure of peace. An admiral goal, no doubt, and Kikyou was an admiral person, but Kagome couldn't seem to help the seeds of jealousy that sprung where she was concerned.

She also knew, without a doubt, that Inuyasha would always remember Kikyuo and her ill fated death every time he saw her. Their physical resemblance, if nothing else, would always serve to connect them. There was a time when she hadn't minded being so tied in to Inuyasha's past (she used to think it was romantic), but the closer they became, the more his nostalgic stares broke her heart.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned hesitantly, waving her hand in front of her friend's face in a bid to get her attention.

"Huh?" Kagome muttered, suddenly snapping out of her thought induced dazed. "Oh, sorry Sango . . ." The girl blushed, ducking down further into the hot spring.

The demon slayer shook her head. "It's fine, Kagome." She waved her hands in a 'no foul' gesture. "Thinking about Inuyasha?" She intoned, smiling secretively.

The younger girl groaned, laying her head down on the rock they were positioned against. "Was it that obvious?" She murmured disappointedly.

The taijiya laughed behind her hand. "Nah, lucky guess." The woman paused, suddenly becoming serious. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

The girl in question blanched, laughing nervously. "I'm fine, really!" She looked away. "Just a little cranky is all!" She waved her hands spastically in front of her.

Sango again shook her head, though this time it was more out of sympathy than humor. "Kagome, you know you can tell me anything. Bottling your feelings can't be healthy."

Kagome sighed, inwardly cursing her decision to inform the woman about therapy. "Oh no, Sango, I'm fine, I swear!" She tried again, shaking her head rapidly.

Sango leveled her most intimidating of gazes at her friend, much like the one she used to ward off a certain lecher, and Kagome crumbled. It's not as if she wanted to lie to her best friend and talking about it probably _would _make her feel better.

"I was just thinking about . . . " The girl began cautiously. "Kikyou and Inuyasha and their . . . history together . . ."

"Oh, Kagome," started Sango softly. "You know that Inuyasha cares about you."

"I know," The girl fiddled with the jewel shards around her neck. "but I'm not sure if that's enough."

Sango's eyebrows scrunched in mild confusion. What had changed? "Kagome, what do you—" Sango was cut off.

"He looks at me sometimes . . . as if he can't remember who I am." The girl chanced a desperate glance at her friend. "Like I'm her." She looked away again. "I'm not."

The demon slayer touched her friend's shoulder. "Kagome," she frowned in consideration. "I'm sure that Inuyasha-"

"Doesn't do it on purpose," Kagome finished for her, barely restraining the urge to roll her eyes. "But he still does it. He compares us, you know, sometimes . . . I think he forgets I'm not her. Or wishes I was . . . " The girl took an insecure peek at her friend. "I-I've always said that I would stay with him no matter what, but . . . How can I do that if I know all I do is remind him of a painful past? It doesn't seem like I'm helping anyone. I can't be Kikyou, I accepted that a long time ago, or at least I thought I did, but lately I find myself trying."

Sango was at a loss for words, amazed at her best friend's thought process. "Kagome . . ." She whispered, half in shock.

At the sound of the taijiya's voice, Kagome seemed to abruptly snap out of her melancholy. Her shoulders sagged once before relaxing completely against the stone, her eyes closing as she finally enjoyed the warmth of the spring. The raven haired beauty tardily opened her resisting eyes, a small defensive smile crossing her face.

"I'm sorry about unloading on you like this . . ." She scratched her head self consciously. "But don't worry, really, I'm fine." She nodded to herself. "No need to worry at all."

The demon slayer's eyes softened in admiration. It seemed only natural that a person as soft hearted as Kagome wouldn' t want her to worry. She decided she'd indulge the teenager's denial, for now. "I know, Kagome, but if you ever need to talk . . ."

The girl smiled. "I know who to come to." She paused briefly before a mischievous glint appeared in brown irises. "So, how've have things been going with Miroku?" She interrogated teasingly.

"Miroku?" The exterminator blushed."H-He's the same lech he's always been." Her arms crossed. "And always will be."

Kagome giggled. "Sango, you know he likes you, he's just got an _interesting_ way of showing it."

Sango gave a sigh. "If you say so . . ."

The rest of their much appreciated bath time was spent in a similar manner. They talked and laughed about light things and avoided the topic of Inuyasha like the plague. It was enjoyable, but a cloud of potential disaster seemed to hover over the exchange, waiting its turn. It was in this manner that the females returned to their camp site; freshly washed, much relaxed, and obnoxiously content. Their good cheer proved so contagious that even their resident half demon caught the bug. The group was awed when Inuyasha made no complaints at their early stop. They sat down to a homemade meal courtesy of Kagome, and stayed up late into the night discussing Naraku's potential whereabouts.

While the others would be blessed with pleasant dreams, Kagome would be troubled by horrible nightmares that, upon waking, she could never quite remember. Snuggling into her comfy sleeping bag and giving Shippo a squeeze, she'd spend many hours trying to ignore her pounding heart, ashamed of her fear. After all, dreams weren't real, so there was no reason to be afraid of them, right?

She left for her own time the next day.

* * *

"I don't know why you put up with him." Yuka admonished, absentmindedly taking a drink from her WacDonald's shake. "I mean, you could do so much better," she informed.

Eri, sitting towards Yuka's right agreed. "You know she's right, Kagome. You may think this guy is a real catch, but he doesn't sound like he's good for you." She fixed her friend with a concerned gaze. "From what I hear he's got a crazy ex-girlfriend, who he's still hung up on, and a bad attitude. Not exactly desirable traits in a boyfriend."

Yuka held up a finger, her eyes sparkling. "On the other hand, there's the kind, sensitive, and polite Hojo-kun who'd be more than happy to worship the ground you walk on."

Eri nodded again, moving in for the kill. "Most girls would kill to have someone like Hojo in love with them!"

Kagome smiled nervously, moving her hand in a nonchalant gesture. "He's really not as bad as all that. Inuyasha's rude and a little rough around the edges, but he's a sweet guy underneath it all." She smiled winningly. "I'm sure you guys would like him."

Yuka and Eri cast unbelieving glances at one another. "Hojo is definitely the better choice!" Yuka finally replied for the both of them.

"I'm sure he _seems_ like a nice guy, Kagome." Ayumi inserted timidly, finally picking her nose up from her most recent library acquisition.

Kagome smiled in thanks as Yuka tossed a disapproving glare her way. "Don't encourage her," she admonished. "This 'Inuyasha' guy sounds like nothing more than a violent thug."

"He's really not that violent . . ." Kagome interjected half heartedly, already knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Oh?" Questioned Yuka sarcastically. "So I guess all that stuff about him fighting with that 'Kouga' over you was just a lie?"

"Well actually-" Began Kagome, stopped mid stream by her overbearing friend.

"And what about this old girlfriend of his, hmm? I suppose they're 'just friends'?"

Now, Kagome could usually ignore her future friend's disapproval. She knew they had her best interests at heart, in the same way she knew they had no idea what was best for her, but this particular comment tweaked a sore spot. She'd been thinking about her situation a lot lately and the strain had worked on her last nerve. She didn't retort, seeing as she couldn't very well explain Kikyou's complicated history to her class mates. Instead, she stood to leave.

"I've got a lot of makeup work to do, I'd better go get started," she excused politely, slapping on a fake grin.

"Kagome . . ." Yuka groaned grudgingly. She stood beside her 'misguided' friend. "I'm sorry, okay? I just–I just don't want to see you get hurt."

The jewel shard holder nodded slowly. "I know, thanks, but I'm fine and . . . I'll be fine."

The exuberant Yuka smiled in return, enveloping the time traveler into a hug, which soon became massive as Ayumi and Eri joined in. A few seconds later they separated, seeming to realize for the first time how distant their relationship had become.

"I should be heading back, Mom's planning a big dinner," Kagome admitted, disturbing the awkward silence.

Eri and Yuka both nodded, but Ayumi was the one who replied. "I made sure to take extra notes for you, Kagome, and my house is in the same direction as the shrine . . . I thought maybe we could walk together. I could quiz you on the way?"

Kagome grinned despite herself. "Thanks, Ayumi, you're a life saver."

* * *

"Kagome," the diminutive girl scolded. "These are just warm up questions, you should be able to answer them correctly." She wagged her finger at the frustrated girl. "We went over these last year!"

"I know . . ." Kagome laughed nervously. "I guess I'm really behind, huh?"

"At this rate you'll never graduate," Kagome bowed in dismay. "If you don't have my help, that is," the girl amended. The crumpled Kagome was not impressed.

"Even I can't cover an entire school year on a walk. Do you think we could meet up at your house tomorrow? We'll do a cram marathon. Just in time for that big test, too," Ayumi thought out loud.

"Test?" Kagome squeaked.

The bookworm nodded. "Mrs. Yukimana's annual, famous for it's high failing rate. It's coming up after the weekend. You'll need to ace it to pass the semester."

"That's not good. . ." Kagome whined, head drooping. Inuyasha wasn't going to like this.

"Don't worry, Kagome," the brunette consoled. "We'll have plenty of time to prep!"

Kagome managed a small whimper of thanks.

"Well, this is my stop," Ayumi jerked a thumb backwards. "See you tomorrow!" She threw over her shoulder.

Kagome waved, already dreading a certain half-demon's reaction. Inuyasha was upset enough when she'd left for supplies, he'd undoubtedly throw a fit when he learned she'd have to stay for the better part of a week. She sighed. He just didn't understand, this was her future. As much as she wished she could hunt for the jewel shards 24/7, she needed to be able to take care of herself when, and if, she got back. Who knows what would after the shikon completed. She might be stuck in the future permanently, or she may never be able to come back home. In either case, she needed to be prepared. High school drop out didn't look good on any application. Her mom would be devastated.

"Kagome, do you need anything before you go back?" Maybe devastated was too strong a word.

"No, mom," Kagome answered. "I won't be going back for a while."

Her mom's head tilted. The knife she'd been chopping vegetables with stopped abruptly. "Oh? Did you and Inuyasha have another fight?"

The spitfire blushed. "Actually, there's this big test coming up. Ayumi is going to help me pass it."

The woman's head bobbed in understanding. "That's good, dear, though I'm not sure if Inuyasha will like it."

Kagome set her backpack down. "Don't I know it." She rolled her tense shoulders. "I have to do this though, I don't want to fail."

The knife resumed chopping. "I'm sure Inuyasha will understand if you explain it to him," she smiled. "You should go get some rest, dinner will be ready soon."

Kagome shook her head. "No thanks, I've still got a ton of homework to do." She glanced at her mother's cook pot. "Do you need any help?"

"No, you just get started on your school work. Don't stay up all night."

"Thanks Mom, you're the best!" Kagome cheered.

* * *

"I don't get it . . ."

"You're not trying hard enough, Kagome-chan. If you just read the passage a few times, you'd understand."

The girl picked up her text book and laid it over her face. "It might as well be in gibberish. No matter how many times you read gibberish it still doesn't make sense."

"C'mon, Kagome," her friend encouraged. "This is only the first chapter."

"The first chapter of advanced physics," Kagome bit out. "Why am I in advanced physics, anyway?"

"You signed up for it?" Ayumi offered meekly.

Kagome groaned again.

They'd been at this for an hour and Kagome had yet to learn anything. She was more than a little discouraged. The fact that Inuyasha would probably come barging in first thing in the morning, demanding she return, did nothing for her mind set. Being a teenage time traveler had definitely come at a price. How would she ever graduate?

"Let's start with something easy," Ayumi sighed. "Memorizing the periodic table of elements." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "I have it on good authority that it'll be the bonus question." She moved back to her original place, crossing her arms. "Plus, you never know when knowing all the elements, by name, will come in handy. Now it's very easy if you say them in order: Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Magnesium, Aluminum, Silicon, Phosphorous, Sulfur, Chlorine, Argon, Copper, Zinc, Gallium . . . ." The genius was reciting them in some parody of 'hot cross buns'. Kagome stared on in awe. No way she'd ever remember all that.

"C'mon, Kagome," Ayumi coached. "It only gets harder from here . . ."

The girl in question began reluctantly. "Hydrogen, Helium, Beryllium . . ."

"It's Lithium then Beryllium." Ayumi critiqued.

Kagome closed her eyes, wishing she had stayed in relative safety behind the well. "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium . . ."

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up . . ." The gentle shaking roused the girl from slumber.

Kagome sat up, a paper still sticking to her cheek. She blinked lazily. The books were all out, spread across the table, but where was Ayumi?

"Your friend left late last night . . . you'd fallen asleep." Her mother interjected. "I'm afraid you'll have get up now, I doubt Inuyasha will be quiet for much longer."

At this, the adventurer sat straight up. "Inuyasha is here!?" She questioned in a panic, not waiting for her mother's nod. "Where?"

"He's with Souta," replied the older woman confusedly. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome's head moved back in forth rapidly. "No, I just-just don't want to see him right now." She leaned against the table. "I have so much to do and no doubt he'll want me to come back and I can't . . ." The girl ran a hand through her hair.

"I could tell him you're not here?" Suggested her parent.

"No," Kagome decided, calming down."He'll find out eventually. I better just go now."

She stood straight, brushing the nonexistent wrinkles out of her uniform and tangles out of her hair. She absentmindedly straightened up the Kitchen, separating notes and tests into piles on the left and right, respectively. Looking around, she nodded to herself, fists clenching in determination. Inuyasha wouldn't know what hit him.

"Um . . . Where are they, anyway?" She questioned suddenly, realizing she had no idea where to find the temperamental half breed.

Her mother's lips twitched in amusement. "He's in Souta's room. They're playing a new video game."

The girl clenched her fists again, heading out of the room to a known destination. She wasn't sure exactly what Inuyasha's reaction would be . . . No, that wasn't true, she knew he'd be angry. They'd have an argument, she'd use the subjugation beads, and he'd leave in huff. It was the same old routine, so why was she so nervous? She came to Souta's door. It was decorated with various 'keep out' signs and drawings of demons, Inuyasha being chief among them. She could hear laughter inside. That, combined with various sound effects and an occasional frustrated curse confirmed what she already knew; Inuyasha was in there.

She knocked. "Souta, Inuyasha, it's me!" She called.

The door swung open immediately, and an irritated half demon marched out the opening. "About time, let's go." He moved past her.

"Inuyasha, wait!" The hero turned.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're _not_ going?!" He asked, temper flaring.

"I mean I have a test coming up so I'm _not_ going!" Kagome's voice raised.

"A test?" To Inuyasha, the idea seemed ludicrous. "Feh," He crossed his arms. "Who the hell cares about a _**test**_?"

Kagome's arms crossed too, imitating Inuyasha's pose. " I care about it!"

"It doesn't matter . . . you've gotta' help me fix the jewel that _you_ broke!"

"I will, _after_ I take my test!" Kagome challenged. Her arms uncrossed, as did his, both of them invading the other's personal space in a bid to intimidate each other.

"No, now!" Inuyasha yelled back. Their faces were now only inches apart. Lightning jumped between them.

"I'm going to take the test . . ." Kagome's voice was little more than a threatening growl. Her nose bumped against his.

"No, you're not!" Inuyasha growled back. He advanced on the girl, but misjudged the distance. Their lips bumped.

It was an awkward kiss, little more than an embarassing press, but the two were so surprised by this unexpected turn of events that they stood solid. Their eyes were wide and staring until, as one, they separated violently. They jumped to opposite sides of the hallway.

"Eww, you kissed my sister." Souta commented from the other side of his room. His faced scrunched in revulsion.

Kagome, covered in a bright blush, slammed his door closed before leaning against it. She looked to Inuyasha, who wouldn't meet her eyes. He finally turned towards her, devoid of the blush she'd expected. In fact, there was a certain sadness that hung around him. She stepped towards him, her hand raised instinctively, but his sudden movement forced her to retreat. Golden eyes met brown with an unmistakable message; _'stay back'_. She wondered briefly, and sadly, if kissing her had reminded him of Kikyou. No, she decided furiously, Kikyou wouldn't have frozen like she had. Kikyou kissed Inuyasha all the time.

"Feh, do what you want . . ." Inuyasha broke the tension, disappearing almost immediately afterwards.

Kagome looked after him, a hand coming up to rest, shakily, on her lips. Had that really just happened? And had Inuyasha just taken off? She hoped it was because he was embarrassed, but he'd acted so strangely . . . What if–What if he was ashamed? Did he think he was betraying Kikyou? She shook her head in anger. There was no use in trying to figure out what Inuyasha was thinking. No, she resolved to look on the bright side: At least Inuyasha wouldn't bother her for a while. That meant she could get plenty of studying done . . . .

Oddly enough, this didn't comfort her in the least.

* * *

"Pencils down everyone, times up," Mrs. Yukimana's voice echoed throughout the room. The bell rung right after her request. "It's time to go, so turn in your tests before you leave."

The students lined up, shuffling slowly and putting all their papers in a disorganized pile on top of their teacher's desk. Kagome was last in line, right behind Ayumi. She'd taken advantage of every last second, but she was sure she'd done a good job. She had the headache to prove it. As Kagome stacked her paper on top of the pile her self appointed tutor gave her a thumbs up, which she returned with equal zeal. As her fellows slowly filtered outside the classroom, though, Kagome hung back.

"Mrs. Yukimana?" She questioned, watching the older woman look up from her grading.

"Yes, Higurashi?" The sensei questioned.

"I was wondering if you could grade my test now." She pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I worked really hard on it–Ayumi helped me study–and I don't think I can stand the anticipation," the girl babbled nervously.

Mrs. Yukimana held up a hand. "I'll be happy to grade your paper now Kagome, seeing as you worked _so very_ hard on it."

Kagome did her best to ignore the sarcasm. She hadn't exactly been a model student, so it was no wonder her teacher held a grudge. It was strangely gratifying to find that someone cared enough to question her constant illnesses. After all, hatred wasn't the opposite of love, indifference was. Mrs. Yukimana must've thought she had potential.

"Thank you," Kagome returned, relieved.

Mrs. Yukimana nodded. "Go take a seat while I grade your paper, Higurashi."

Kagome did as she was told, taking a seat at one of the front row desks. She watched as Mrs. Yukimana went over her test, checking it rapidly against her own answer sheet. When she was done, she motioned Kagome over.

"An A-, Kagome." She handed the paper to her student. "Just enough to pass you this semester . . . I'm impressed . . . " She congratulated.

Kagome sighed in relief, bowing several times in succession. "Thank you so much, Yukimana-sensei!!"

The woman laughed lightly. "I had nothing to do with it. Though, I do hope you'll thank Ayumi properly."

Kagome bowed again. "Of course, yes. Thanks again!" She called, heading out the door.

Mrs. Yukimana shook her head, still chuckling.

* * *

"Eri?" Kagome questioned. She hadn't expected a friend to be waiting outside for her, particularly not Eri.

Eri fell into step beside Kagome, closing her mouth for her. "Ayumi's been talking about tutoring you nonstop. I wanted to see if it payed off." She looked to the raven haired girl. "Did it?"

Kagome grinned. "Yep!" She held out her paper, showing off her A-.

Eri pouted. "I'll have to remember to ask for Ayumi's help on the next test."

* * *

"Have you ever asked him to stay?"

Kagome wasn't sure how they'd gotten on the subject, but while walking home, she and Eri had lapsed into a conversation about, who else, Inuyasha. Eri had always had strong opinions about her 'jerk boyfriend', but it now seemed that her thoughts had been greatly influenced by the presence of her 'leader', Yuka. Without her around she seemed _slightly_ less bias.

"I couldn't do that. He has to go to her . . ." Kagome answered.

"Why?" Eri inquired.

"Well, you see Kikyo . . . . fell in with a bad crowd and sometimes she gets into trouble. If Inuyasha didn't go help her she could end up hurt," Kagome lied, attempting to come as close to the truth as she could without telling Eri everything.

"Oh," Eri's head bobbed. "That's sweet and all, but are you really telling me that he has to 'visit' her every time he does?"

Kagome thought it over. True enough, there were times that Inuyasha had 'visited' Kikyo for no other reason than to talk to her. "No, he doesn't always have to, but . . ." She paused. "They were together for years, split up unfairly, and they still love each other." She looked to her friend.

Eri rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, he's with you know, right?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sort of?"

"Anyway," The brunette continued. "If he loves you, you should be his number one priority." She pointed a finger at her friend. "The only way to find out who he cares for most is to make him choose. The next time he wants to go off with that Kikyo, for no real reason, ask him to stay." Eri tossed her head in a considering fashion. "If he goes anyway, you have your answer."

* * *

"I guess it makes sense in an Eri kinda way, but I'm not so sure . . ."

"You should do what you think is best, Kagome. Your friends can influence you, but in the end it's a decision you have to make." Sango commented. "If you want my opinion, I don't think that a persons feelings are quite so simple . . . It's clear Inuyasha cares for you."

"I-I guess so, but a part of me still wonders. . . " The girl looked into the clear water of the indoor spring. "I'm just . . . afraid, that he'll-he'll choose her . . ."

They'd traveled hard for a few days and as a reward Inuyasha had allowed Miroku to con a powerful lord into allowing them to stay in his lavish home for the duration of an 'exorcism'. He'd gratefully accepted this offer and the group had preceded to stuff their faces and head to the lord's personal hot spring. There was a time when Kagome would have objected to this moral ambiguity, but at this point, so long as she got a nice meal and a warm bath, she didn't much care for the how or why. She and Sango had settled into the hot water, cut off from the boys by an impressively elaborate stone mural, and, as always it seemed, the subject had soon migrated to Inuyasha.

"If he does go to her, even after you ask him to stay, will so much change?" Sango asked, bending slightly to meet the girl's eyes.

"No, no. I'd still stay with him, no matter what," Kagome whispered shakily.

"But you would finally know get some manner of closure, right?" Sango lifted her chin. "You could even move on. Unrequited love . . . isn't your only option."

Kagome shook her head. " You don't understand." She looked up, preventing tears. " I saw them once . . . and I was heart broken." Her eyes closed hard. "He told me, _told me_, that I'd always be second best and I decided to stay anyway." She glanced at the taijiya. "I don't have the right to ask him to choose again."

Sango touched her friend's shoulder. "That was a long time ago, Kagome. Things have changed. I don't like to see you like this. If it's the only way you can get some peace, maybe you should ask."

* * *

"Inuyasha . . . please, don't go . . ." The plea was made in shallow breath and the girl's eyes were wet.

The half demon turned. "What?" He questioned, surprised.

"I'm-I'm asking you not to go," Kagome reaffirmed, causing both Miroku and Sango to redirect their attention to the couple.

"Kagome . . ." He whispered. Kagome looked up. Inuyasha rarely used her name. "I've got to."

The words were said with conviction, but they dealt a powerful blow to the shard detector's morale. "No, no you don't . . ." Kagome looked up stubbornly. "I'm asking you not to."

"And I'm telling you I have to." Inuyasha returned.

"No you don't." Kagome was shaking, her head bowed.

"Who the hell died and made _you_ my keeper?!" Inuyasha asked, his ire driven by her own hurt expression.

"You don't have to go to _her_, Inuyasha!" The girl exploded. She lifted her face to reveal a tear stained cheeks. "Why? Why?" She demanded.

Inuyasha looked away. "I caught a whiff of Sesshoumaru. She might be in danger." He defended.

Kagome shook her head, biting her lip in frustration. "You know very well that's not why. I-I can't believe you. I thought that y-you would . . ." She let out a strangled moan. "You know what? Never mind . . ." She turned from him and headed into the woods surrounding the path. She didn't look back.

"Inuyasha . . ." The taijiya murmured.

"What!?" The sword wielder was obviously upset himself.

Miroku put a restraining hand on the demon slayer's shoulder. "Inuyasha, you must go after her."

Inuyasha shook his head. He might've protested further, but his words seemed lodged in his throat. He let out a serious of groans and grunts, looking down the nondescript path Kagome had taken. He let out a noncommittal 'feh' before disappearing after her.

"He sure is a stupid one," remarked Shippo. He adjusted his place on Miroku's shoulder as the monk moved forward.

"I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree . . ." The monk nodded solemnly.

Sango stayed standing in her place, looking towards the forest, until she was gently prodded by Miroku. She protested, defending her right to look after her best friend, but the lecher held firm.

"Come Sango, we must allow them some manner of privacy," the houshi explained.

"Miroku . . . if he . . ." She didn't finish, but the monk understood.

"You shall have plenty of time to kill him _after_ they get back." He soothed.

* * *

"Kagome . . ." The boy was reluctant.

"Go away, Inuyasha!" The girl commanded. She had stopped not far from the path, leaning against a tree.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He probed incessantly. If one thing could be said about the half demon it was that he had an easily sparked temper.

"You, Inuyasha, you!" She screamed, pivoting to yell directly into his face. "Every time, it's always _her_! Do you care about me at all?" The male was speechless. Kagome looked away, foot tapping.

"Figures, figures." She let out a bitter laugh. "That's it Inuyasha, I can't . . ." Her face looked scrunched, revealing wrinkles that could only be gained by someone who'd been through too much too fast. "I can't do this, it-it'll kill me."

Amber eyes softened as the half demon took hold of her upper arms. "What, Kagome?"

She met his eyes, her own tear filled and worn. "Love you, I can't love you Inuyasha."


	2. Kikyou of the Dead Ground

**Title: **"Kikyou of the Dead Ground"

**Author: **King Cobbler

**Warnings: **Angst, Character Death, Violence, Kikyou/Rin (friendship), Kikyou/Kagome (comparisons), Jaken Animosity.

**Summary:** Kagome decides Inuyasha isn't ready to move on, so she pushes him towards Kikyou.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, Kikyou/Sesshoumaru (eventual).

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Inuyasha, but you know what they say; if wishes were fishes, they'd all swim away.

* * *

_**Dead? But how can that be, Lord Sesshoumaru? She spoke as if she were living. **_

* * *

It was raining. Scratch that. It was raining _hard._

Kikyou was dry underneath the shelter of large branches, but she might as well have been drenched for all the comfort it brought her. **Something was coming.** She could feel it, and if she closed her eyes, she could almost see it. The worst part, perhaps, was not knowing the when, or the why. Her concern was increased ten fold by uncertainty alone. What was this presence that caused her hands to shake in their resolve? That forced her to seek comfort in age old memories? If it's suffocatingly dank aura was anything to go by, the world would soon have something much more potent that Naraku to fear.

She was half decided to go to Inuyasha. He should know if nothing less. It was likely that this new threat was after the jewel shards and the half demon would need to be prepared. Perhaps she could even stay with him for a while, to help. They'd once worked so very well together. They could do so again . . . Kikyou mentally shook herself, dispelling dreams of romantic happy endings. She and Inuyasha were not meant to be. Whether by fate, destiny, or bad luck they'd been torn apart by their own fears and the ever deceptive Shikon no Tama. Their paths no longer coincided, she was not of this world.

It had not always been so. Kikyou realized that no amount of happiness could give her the ability to love in the same reckless manner as her naïve reincarnation, but she did believe that once, when she was much younger and still relatively unburdened, that she had come close. She'd been happy then.

She'd been an exuberant youth, content despite her low social class. She'd worn her heart on her sleeve and never thought once about the consequences of such openness. She was widely popular throughout the village due to her optimistic views, so people had been understandably pleased when they learned that their revered priestess Miako-sama planned to take her under her wing. Kikyou had been less than thrilled. Old Miako had arrived at her modest hut unexpectedly, asking after her parents. Kikyou had been inflamed.

Kikyou's parents had both been struck down by an exotic fever years before, when she was too young to recognize their faces. The townspeople had always depended on their miko for knowledge in such situations, but the woman had left two weeks before for reasons unknown. She turned up a few days later, but by then it'd been too late. Kikyou's parents had died, leaving the girl to raise her younger sister unaided. She'd cheekily reminded the priestess as much.

Even then, when Miako-sama was so very widely respected, Kikyou had harbored a certain distaste for the miko. It wasn't only because of her part in her parents' death, but also because the woman was so very solemn, endlessly thoughtful and willfully detached. Miako didn't seem to express much care for anything; she seemed lifeless. Her very nature seemed to go against humanity's natural grain. Kikyou had been sure arrogance fueled Miako's distance and had hated her doubly for it.

Miako hadn't seemed the least offended by her nerve. In the same lack luster tone she was known for, she'd informed Kikyou that she needed an apprentice and Kikyou had the most potential. She was getting old, she'd said, and would soon be unable to serve the village as she had pastly. More importantly, she'd stressed, there would soon be a shift in power and a skilled miko would be needed to maintain the balance.

For the first time, Kikyou realized Miako was on her last leg. She was slightly stooped with silver streaks running through her hair and a few fine lines around her mouth, but for the most part she didn't look or carry herself in the same manner as an old woman. Due greatly to her _**very**_ advanced age, she was given much respect, but suspicion constantly wove around her.

How did someone so ancient manage to look and act the part of someone so much younger? By all estimates, the woman shouldn't be able to move on her own, but she did, and she did so well. Those few who had been privileged enough to witness one of the priestess's training sessions had later reported of the fantastic feats and twists her body had morphed into. These new findings seemed to fan the metaphorical spark into a real fire. People thought that Miako was a witch, or a demon. They begun to fear her. She'd even heard tale that not long before her own birth, the villagers had banded together in an attempt to burn the 'witch' while she slept.

Of course, Miako's death had been successfully avoided. Fences had been mended between the fearful villagers and the old miko since then, and though Kikyou wasn't sure what had caused the people's sudden change in attitude, they now only showed the greatest respect and deference to their priestess. Everyone had come to depend on her, including herself. Regardless of her frigid personality, Kikyou had always relied on the priestess to remain a constant (enemy) in her otherwise turbulent life. Kikyou knew that Miako was old, but like the sky or mountains, it had seemed as if she were a permanent fixture. She could_ never_ do something so _mortal_ as to pass on.

After Kikyou's initial shocked acceptance, she'd grown fond of the idea. She knew miko's had notoriously hard lives. They worked, lived, and breathed for their village and often died young and violently. She also knew, however, that a priestess was always treated with the utmost dignity because of her strength and wisdom. She was never without a home. In her childish mind, the benefits far outweighed the risks. She'd begun training within the week, and true to Miako's explanation, she did possess a certain affinity for the craft. She'd already taken over most of her elder's duties at two and ten years, just three years later. She still maintained her temper, though, and while significantly more subdued, she hadn't matured much from the brash girl she'd once been. She'd always showed her emotions freely, something her mentor strongly opposed.

Miako had first mentioned this disdain after a particularly traumatizing experience for Kikyou. Faced with a demon of a greater caliber than she'd come to expect, the girl had frozen and a helpless villager had been killed before Miako had been able to intervene. Kikyou had broke down into tears in front of the deceased woman's family, something that had been greeted with shock and shame. A priestess was expected to be strong and she was a disappointment.

"Kikyou," Miako had scolded. "You must not be so free with your emotions, it is a profound weakness."

The girl, in a frustrated tantrum had snapped back in embarrassment. "I know that you and the others are frustrated, but I don't understand why. Shouldn't you be proud that the future priestess cares so much about the people she's supposed to protect? Shouldn't it comfort you?"

Miako had shook her head, her disposition remaining the same solemn calm. "Tell me Kikyou, did Jenai's family look comforted? Did the villagers look proud?"

"No . . ." Kikyou whispered in answer. "They looked . . . even more upset . . . "

"And why do you think that is?" Miako questioned. When Kikyou didn't reply, the woman continued. "You will someday become the priestess of this settlement. Villagers will be forced to depend on you and you alone for guidance. Today, you showed great weakness. Not only did your hesitation cost an innocent their life, but your outburst caused her family great distress. These people depend on you for comfort and reassurance, not the other way around. You are the future strength of these people, a future leader. If _you_ cannot bear to keep your composure, what hope is there for everyone else? It is a heavy responsibility, but one you must fully embrace if you plan to ever become a woman of accomplishment. It is good that you care for lives so much, and it is good that you grieve for their loss, but you cannot afford to show such guilt in front of the surviving. It makes them doubt your capabilities." The woman sighed. "It makes them doubt their own."

Miako had left her alone after that. Alone with her thoughts, and regrets, and miserable guilt. She'd come to decide that her mentor was right. She had to present a strong front, even if it was false, for the benefit of the villagers. From that point on, she made a conscious effort to control her emotional reactions. She felt just as strongly and she still grieved, but she did so out of the public's eyes. Most of the time, anyway. Ever so occasionally, when the pain became to much to bear, a crack would appear in the stoic mask of Kikyou. There had been times when she'd wanted, profoundly, to be selfish. She'd wanted those who'd she'd always comforted to comfort her. She wanted those who so easily disregarded her, those who took her for granted, to be forced to serve the village in her place.

There had been times when she'd wanted relief from reality so much, she could feel it burning down the back of her throat. She'd considered running away, but she could never follow through with her plans. It had once been her choice, now it was her duty. These moments of weakness always passed, but it was in these helpless times that Miako acted as a guiding light. She'd pull Kikyou aside and again remind her of her importance. Miako had always excelled at motivating her, even unintentionally.

"There will come a time, when I am dead and buried, that you will have an even greater burden, one that will test your will. You will have the same fears and doubts you do now, but know that you should never be uncertain. The Kami's have chosen you, and such beings do nothing lightly." She'd looked at her student then, with a old wrinkled face and fading blue eyes. "You have everything you need to be great, Kikyou, but you must have the courage to use those things. You will find your beloved peace someday, but until then, you must hold to faith."

Kikyou could still remember the thick emotion lacing Miako's voice. She should've considered the words more closely, but Miako had recently fallen ill and had lost herself considerably along the way. Her mind was gone, and her body, which was only maintained by the continuous care of a young Kaede, was going as well. Miako had said many things in her delirium, and Kikyou had been disturbed by too many of them to place much stock in her words. A convincing mad woman was still a mad woman and no _faith_ could be put in either one of them. Later, when she lay dying by what she thought had been Inuyasha's greedy hand, she recalled those words in bitter desperation.

She remembered hoping, even as she sealed Inuyasha to the great tree, that she would find the peace Miako had told her of. She remembered wishing that she'd had the faith to trust the Kami's fully. She'd remembered so many past hurts, so many dreams unfulfilled and she'd wished, oh how she'd wished, to spend just one more day with that cold old woman. At the time, though, she knew nothing of this advice's future precedence and soon became involved with her own matters. She was entrusted with the sacred jewel, and soon after, her severely debilitated mentor finally died. It had been expected, so Kikyou didn't grieve terribly and couldn't afford to while in possession of her most recent charge.

The increased demonic threat, the continuous temptation of the Shikon, and Tsubaki's constant taunting further isolated her wayward emotions. Inuyasha soon became a welcome solace, but even he was unable to bring her completely out of her self imposed shell. She'd been disconnected, in a most ironic manner, by her own crippling duty.

After her resurrection, she'd found herself feeling even more apathetic. Whether it was due to her bitter death, or her incomplete soul she wasn't sure. Many things that had once struck a resonating heart string now weren't enough to give her pause. She'd become even more frigid than her solemn mentor, making her a hypocrite of the highest degree. Still, though, when she was trapped in her thoughts as she was now, she liked to indulge the notion that she'd had a chance for happiness, once upon a time. Once upon a time, she was just as pitifully dedicated as her substitute. Once upon a time, she could've been with Inuyasha.

More than anything she'd longed to be a normal human woman, free to love who she wished. There was a small part of her that still wished for such a thing, but she found herself incapable of indulging such fantasies. Now wasn't the time. There would _never_ be a time. How she would greet Inuyasha and his followers remained to be seen, but greet him she would. He'd be notified of the coming danger, of the mysterious aura hanging in the east, even if seeing him made her chest ache. She could give him that. What he would do with the information would be completely up to him.

Kikyou stood from her seated position, looking skyward. If anything, the thunder storm had increased in its severity since her brief rest, but now that she'd found a solution to her inner turmoil, it seemed foolish to waste time on something as easily overcame as rain. She stepped out from her shelter, ignoring the wetness that splattered her clothing. She was no longer subject to illness, and had no reason to shirk from the elements. She hadn't the need to shirk from much at all. She was no longer mortal and was released from much of the peril she'd previously feared.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sudden rustle of underbrush. She paused, briefly searching the area for an untoward presence. There was none. She was alone. She waited a few seconds more for a repeat performance, but heard nothing. Slowly, she accepted the movement as that of a small animal and relaxed. As such, you can imagine how very surprised the woman was when a young girl popped out of a bush to her direct right.

"Hi!" She greeted eagerly, displaying a gap-toothed grin.

To her credit, Kikyou didn't flinch when ambushed by the girl, (a lifetime of babysitting checking her temper), but she was still surprised. It had never occurred to her that the noise could be attributed to a cheerful, young, village-girl. A woodland creature, she had decided, a traveler, she had considered, but a child? Certainly not. The girl stumbled her way out of the bush, bowing before the priestess. She quickly stood upright again, displaying another grin. She was covered in filth from her play, but she must've come from an important family. Her rain-soaked kimono was the first clue.

It was simple in design, yes, and somewhat tattered from use, but the fabric was a fine silk. Further support of her theory was given by the girl herself. She was obviously well feed and still retained a child-like lushness, even though it had been a lean season. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin was blessed with a healthy glow that was rare in such hard times. This assertion troubled the priestess even more. Why would someone, especially a child, run away from such a lavish lifestyle? For certainly, if she was here, far from the nearest village, she must've run away.

"Kagome-sama? Don't you recognize me?" The girl questioned, coming to stand before the miko.

"I'm not—" Kikyou began, but was cut off by the child's curious inquires.

"Where's your un-o-form? Where's Inuyasha-sama?" The child shook her head, grabbing Kikyou's hand. "Never mind, you must see the fire Rin made, Kagome-san. Jaken-sama said she couldn't do it, but she did! She got the wood and everything! Jaken-sama says she's not supposed to go exploring when it rains, but Rin knows how to get back."

Rin pulled the stunned 'Kagome' behind her until the reached a small, deep seated, and well sheltered ravine. The huge trees blocked out most of the rain and even the dreary sunlight was bathed in a green glow. A little youkai—Jaken, most probably—was searching its banks for his missing charge, grumbling about humans all the while. The imp and Kikyou noticed each other at the same time and both jumped into defensive stances. Kikyou wrenched her hand from Rin's as she held her bow string taunt. The demon looked familiar, but she knew no toad. Jaken, for his part, panicked.

"Rin, you stupid girl!!" He cried. "Get away from her!!"

"Jaken-sama, I don't understand. What's wrong with Kagome-sama?" The girl questioned, rather confused.

Kikyou retained her position. "Demon?!" She demanded, eyes narrowing. "Who are you to this girl?"

"How dare you think to question me, wench!" The creature insulted. "I am the retainer of the great Sesshoumaru-sama! He will certainly kill you for such disrespect!"

Kikyou's eyes widened slightly. Though she'd never truly _met_ Lord Sesshoumaru, she'd seen him in passing and most certainly knew who he was; Inuyasha's half-brother and a demon of some power. She considered putting her weapon down, but there still remained several nagging inconsistencies. Why would something like Sesshoumaru have a human girl in his care? Why would he allow a foul-mouthed kappa to care for her?

"I'm warning you!" Jaken squeaked angrily. "You are to leave immediately, or face the true wrath of Jaken!"

"Why does your master have need for a human girl?" Kikyou quested, somewhat rhetorically.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's reasons do not require your approval, miko!" Jaken spat.

Rin looked between the two in anxious befuddlement. Upon seeing Jaken actually ready to attack 'Kagome' she moved in front of her, effectively becoming a human shield. "Jaken-sama, I don't understand, why are you trying to hurt Kagome-sama?"

The little green man practically vibrated in anger. "Foolish girl!" He admonished. "She is not Kagome, but her soulless incarnation! Move away at once!"

Rin looked to the woman behind her in question. She scanned Kikyou over, obviously noticing the inconsistencies she hadn't before. Kikyou knew her reincarnation wasn't an exact replica. She had darker skin, lighter eyes, and a nose that was wider and upturned. It seemed that Rin also noticed these discrepancies. She stepped back.

"Jaken-sama is right." Rin finally voiced, looking up to regard her. "You're not Kagome-sama." She stated. "Who are you?"

"I am . . . Kikyou." Rin blinked.

"Hello, Kikyou-sama! Rin's name is Rin!"

* * *

"Ne, Kikyou-sama, are you hungry?" Rin asked in concern. Kikyou simply shook her head.

After considerable debate—and a few introductions—Rin had decided Kikyou-sama should stay with them, if only to get out of the rain. Both the priestess and the demon had originally rejected this idea, but after much coercion on the part of Rin they'd both been forced to agree. Kikyou had used her new position to question the girl on her Sesshoumaru's intentions. Rin had reaffirmed her lord's greatness, telling Kikyou the story of her death and subsequent revival with much pride. Slowly, the somber miko began to appreciate the girl's unique circumstances. She decided, hesitantly, not to confront Sesshoumaru-sama on the matter, or demand the girl be sent to live with other humans.

Jaken, unfortunately, didn't have a similar revelation. He still regarded her with undisguised hostility. He could often be found thanking the gods in petulant undertones that Lord Sesshoumaru was currently away and thus couldn't punish him for allowing Inuyasha's undead wench near his ward. Rin had ignored Jaken's ramblings as if it was commonplace, and Kikyo had followed her example.

"Ne, Kikyou-sama? Have you seen a big, hairy demon around lately? Jaken-sama and Rin saw one yesterday, but it got scared away. Jaken-sama says it was a bear demon, but Rin thinks it looked more like a wolf." Rin shivered. "Rin doesn't like wolves."

"No I haven't," Kikyou replied. "I doubt it will bother you again." Rin nodded, continuing with her line of questioning.

"Kikyou-sama?" Rin inquired from around a mouthful of fish. "Rin knows Jaken-sama doesn't like human food, but doesn't Kikyou-sama want to eat?"

"I don't require sustenance of this kind," the priestess intoned softly.

Jaken hmphed, and would have commented, if Rin hadn't continued so persistently. "Oh," She acknowledged, though it was doubtful she truly understood Kikyou's answer. "It must be nice not to have to catch fish all the time." She stared off into the distance. "Usually Rin likes doing it, but the water is getting really cold. Rin doesn't like the cold. She always ends up getting sick and having to eat stew." The girl made a face. "Rin doesn't like stew. Do you?"

Kikyou managed a soft smile. "There are certain herbs that can be used to boost one's defenses. The broth resulting isn't pleasant, but should prevent your illness. I'll show you how it's made in the morning."

Rin nodded happily. "Yay, miko-sama!"

A fond smile tilted across pale lips as Rin chased after another errant butterfly. The priestess's exuberant student had preformed with unquestioning obedience, but she also had the tendency to loose focus at the slightest provocation. Like the appearance of a beautiful flight-empowered bug, for instance. Though she should be vexed, it only warmed Kikyou's heart to see a child so full of life. Again, she wondered why Rin would willingly travel with a demon lord. She stopped after realizing she'd answered her own question. Rin couldn't tell the difference. She had no idea how deceitful youkai could be. She was _too_ trusting.

Maybe that's why—a week later—Kikyou couldn't bring herself to leave Rin's side. She needed protection. Well, that, and Rin reminded her of Kaede. They weren't very similar at all, in terms of personality, but Kikyou had spent years teaching her younger sister about medicinal herbs. Doing the same with Rin brought up bittersweet memories of their time together. The Kaede of now was no longer a girl, and would soon pass into the afterlife. She'd spent a lifetime without support. Such a heavy burden for a child, much like Rin's.

Still, she couldn't afford to wait much longer. With dark forces aligning and Inuyasha unaware, she had more pressing matters to attend. Rin was delightful, but even _she_ wasn't enough reason to sway Kikyou's resolve. Inuyasha had to be warned. The menacing new aura had to be investigated. Villages had to be protected. The threads of duty pulled at Kikyou even now, chaffing in a way she'd thought forgotten. How odd it was, that she'd freed herself from one burden only to land beneath a million more. It felt as if the whole of Japan had perched itself on her shoulders.

Compromising, Kikyou decided to wait until the demon lord returned to make her departure. There was no love lost between the two, but she'd admit Sesshoumaru-sama was very capable, even in the task of protecting a human girl. It was whether or not he could actually love her that she questioned. If Jaken's constant muttering was to be believed, he was already two days late. When he returned, his young ward would reattach herself to his side and Kikyou would be free to continue to Inuyasha guilt-free. It seemed a reasonable solution.

Kikyou continued to watch the girl chase the beautiful insect, frowning slightly when she disappeared behind a rather large patch of foliage. She wanted to call the child back into her line of sight, but refrained. She'd sensed no demons nearby, and if someone or something approached she'd be the first to know. Rin was in no danger. But still . . .

"Don't go too far, Rin-chan!" She called.

"Don't worry, Kikyo-sama. Rin will be fine!" Rin answered.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Kikyo grinned.

* * *

The gentle humming was the only sound heard as Rin reached down to pick a particularly ugly daisy. It reminded her fondly of her guardian, not because of its unsightly appearance—for surely, Lord Sesshoumaru was quite beautiful—but for its unique location. Among the dead ground.

The cold months were fast approaching and the very earth was beginning to change. The waters grew cold, the animals grew scarce, and the ground itself seemed to shrivel up. No longer did it produce the lofty blossoms Rin had long coveted. In fact, it produced little save for stink weeds unsuitable for bouquets and the like. She'd asked Master Jaken why this was, for she so hated the changing of the seasons, and he'd explained it to her. Some flowers couldn't live forever. When the ground got cold so did their roots, which drank the water. Fragile things couldn't survive extreme temperatures and would die, causing the flower to wilt. Just like humans, he'd said, weak.

Somehow though, this little blossom had survived the freezing ground where its larger comrades had died. It almost seemed a shame to pluck it from its last stand, to prevent it from fighting 'till the end. Maybe it would somehow survive. Maybe this one, little bloom would show the world that flowers weren't as weak as everyone thought. As Rin stood poised over that flower, it seemed to wilt before her very eyes. It no longer served to remind her of Lord Sesshoumaru, one redeeming thing in a wasteland, but of humans and of herself. It would die regardless of how it struggled. So would she.

The girl stood straight again, her mood saddened considerably. Lady Kikyou was watching her, she knew, so she prevented the first of tears. She should cherish the time she had and not dread something that wouldn't be coming for years. Maybe Kikyou-sama knew recipes for potions that could extend her life. The woman was very knowledgeable. . .

With this uplifting thought in mind, Rin headed back for Kikyou, missing the telling sound of breaking branches behind her. She'd taken barely more than a step before she was assaulted by a quick pain that spread like fire down her left side. She watched in distant fascination as her own blood painted the air, before crumpling to the ground in a limp mass. She could hear herself screaming, but she didn't know what the words meant, or if they were even words at all.

As her vision tunneled and then faded completely, she could only hope she hadn't trampled the flower in her fall.

* * *

Kikyou shot up as her ears registered a child's scream. Rough and terrified; it was the stuff of nightmares. It had been the subject of many. Before she had time to consciously decide it, her feet were already taking in the clearing. _There. _What she saw stole the breath from her body. _Rin. _She'd seen people die before, right in front of her, but this was different. _Rin! _Kikyou had never understood what a child could possibly do to deserve such an end, and yet, there she was, lying prone and glassy eyed in the middle of the field, a half-dead flower destroyed in her wake. There was so much blood . . . _**Rin!**_

_"Hi!"_

"_Jaken-sama said she couldn't do it, but she did!"_

In reality, she barely knew her, but . . . it didn't matter, did it? That heavy pressure in her chest, it was still there. _Rin._ She had just been there, running, playing and smiling like children were supposed to.

Now . . .

"_Hello, Kikyo-sama! Rin's name is Rin!" _

Now . . .

_"Ne, Kikyo-sama, are you hungry?"_

_Now . . ._

_"Yay, Miko-sama!"_

_**Now . . . **_

"_Rin doesn't like wolves." _

She was gone.

No warning, no goodbyes, just _gone_. It hurt where her heart should be. On her overburdened shoulders. There, on the backs of her eyes, where she could still see Rin chasing a butterfly.

It _**hurt.**_

"_Don't worry, Kikyo-sama. Rin will be fine!"_

Wrapped in an unfamiliar coat of misery, Kikyo didn't notice the dark figure behind her until it was too late. Her aching chest was ripped open, and souls poured out like blood on water. _Doomed._ The word rang in her consciousness. She didn't fight. She couldn't. Was this it? She was crawling to Rin. The tiny body was wrapped in hers. So small. Had she always been this fragile? This blood-soaked? Kikyo couldn't remember, but if she tried hard enough, she could imagine Rin was still breathing. She could hear her tiny heart beating soundly beneath too-small ribs. Dieing wasn't as painful the second time around. She didn't mind it so much.

_"You are the future strength of these people, a future leader. If you cannot bear to keep your composure, what hope is there for everyone else?"_

The tragic priestess Kikyo ceased to be, there, on the dead ground. She never realized she was crying.


	3. A Friend's Prerogative

**Title: **"A Friend's Prerogative"

**Author: **King Cobbler

**Warnings: **Violence, angst, deceit.

**Summary:** Kagome decides Inuyasha isn't ready to move on, so she pushes him towards Kikyou.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, Kikyou/Sesshoumaru (eventual).

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing. I own nothing.

* * *

_**No! If you can't go on... then we'll die here together!**_

* * *

It was bizarre. Though, in a way, she supposed she could understand. Well, no, actually, she couldn't. It was just plain _weird_. What was Kagome thinking? Sango cast a suspicious glance to Inuyasha. _He_ probably had something to do with it. He always did. Still . . . Kagome had been so resolved. Inuyasha couldn't have talked her out of it, could he? He always _did_ have a strange power over her. Her glance sharpened into a glare.

Miroku cleared his throat beside her. A raised eyebrow and shoulder shrugged beneath the heavy weight of Hiriakotsu gave away his intention. He didn't want her to interfere. He didn't think it was her place. But . . . She'd keeping her nose clean so far and where had it gotten them? Back to square one. Hardly progress. Besides, why should she take the advice of a thieving pervert? It wasn't as if he knew anything more about love than she did (despite his many conquests to the contrary).

She had half a mind to chastise Inuyasha for his stupidity right then and there, but restrained herself with a clenched fist. That wouldn't do any good. Knowing Inuyasha, he'd clam up for sure, and that wasn't productive either. He was definitely the key to this whole mess. She didn't like to think Inuyasha was capable of manipulating Kagome, but the bright, unyielding smile on her face as she waved him on to Kikyou said otherwise. She'd never been _that _understanding. She'd never wished him good luck.

She rolled her shoulder as she stared at Inuyasha. He had been much more subdued. Almost . . . troubled. Reluctant. Guilty, her subconscious whispered. Maybe Kagome really _had_ told him she was moving on. He'd seemed upset . . . No, no, she couldn't have. Kagome loved Inuyasha. She said she'd stand by him regardless. No matter what. And even if she _had _decided to cut ties (a big if, considering), she would've been a wreck afterwards, crying rather than smiling. Unless . . . she was in denial. In which case, she _definitely_ wasn't okay and Sango _definitely_ needed to interfere.

"Inuyasha?" She called ahead, her wheels turning. The half demon let out an unintelligible grunt of acknowledgment. "I was wondering if we might take a break . . ." Sango's voice trailed off.

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. "What the hell's wrong now?"

"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome scolded (way too normally). She moved to Sango's side and touched her arm. "Is it your shoulder, Sango?" She asked in concern.

Sango hid her grin, but just barely. Everything was going just as she'd hoped. "I'm fine, Kagome," she soothed, making sure to grimace afterwards.

Miroku giggled beside her (yes, giggled) and for a moment she worried she'd overdone the sick patient routine (she wasn't a very convincing actress), but Kagome didn't seem to notice, and neither did Inuyasha. Were they honestly that distracted, or was Miroku just extra perceptive? In either case, it suited her ulterior motive, so she didn't object. Far from it. She played along, thankful to have such a ready made excuse.

While Inuyasha had been out scouting (unsuccessfully) for Kikyo, they'd brought down a rogue bear demon. Sango had been knocked from Kirara's back and into a tree in the process, causing her to sprain a muscle in her upper back. She couldn't carry Hiriakotsu, which had been passed on as Miroku's burden, but other than soreness she was perfectly alright. She flexed her shoulder again and winced at the tension. Maybe 'perfectly' was an exaggeration, but the injury didn't impede her ability to walk.

If she played her cards right, she'd be able to secure 'girl-talk' time with Kagome without lying to the short tempered half demon. Even though fooling her friends was a guilty pleasure, Sango certainly didn't want to deceive them any more than she had to, or lie to anyone when she could just as well tell the truth. She wasn't Miroku. She wasn't about to risk losing Inuyasha's trust. He was the only one capable of holding a grudge longer than she could.

"You're not fine," Kagome declared. "We're gonna stop early tonight, okay? Right, Inuyasha?"

The dog demon's ears pressed hard against his skull. He knew that tone. "Why are you _humans_ so fragile?" His grouched. "Fine. Not like we'd get anything done with you two whining."

Sango's head dipped slightly in respect. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

* * *

"Sango, I would be _more_ than happy to soothe your aches and pains," Miroku offered, looking far too innocent for a con man.

After setting up camp (with no help from her, despite protests) Kagome had taken it upon herself to nurse Sango back to health. This entailed giving her a futuristic cocktail of herbal remedies and bandaging her shoulder with a strange cloth that grew hot and cold on its own. She wasn't sure how either of these medicines worked, and neither was Kagome, but they _were_ incredibly effective, so she didn't push her luck. She'd mentioned once in passing that the only thing missing was a good massage, and Miroku had been offering one ever since.

"I'm sure you would," Shippo and Sango intoned at the same time, unconvinced. After all, Miroku was a real pervert.

"I assure you, my intentions are nothing less than honorable, " Miroku returned. He held a hand over his heart in promise.

Kagome giggled nervously, interrupting the tension between the two. "Thanks for the offer, Miroku, but we'll manage. Besides, I think its about time we hotspringed anyway."

"Hmmm . . ." Miroku mumbled in thought, rubbing his chin in a considering manner. "Your dedication to cleanliness is most admirable, Kagome-sama, but I'm afraid these woods are far to dangerous for two such lovely ladies to venture in alone. I could never forgive myself if I allowed you to come to harm."

"That's nice, but—"

"Then it's settled. _I'll_ watch over you to ensure no harm befalls my beloved companions!" Miroku interjected passionately.

_Thunk._

The girls were saved from a rebuttal by a rather large pine cone being thrown, forcefully, at the monk's head. He was blown over with almost as much strength as Sango could muster, leaving him with a very bruised skull. His charming smile quickly gave way to a facial tick. The girls both looked up at the righteous tree in question. Inuyasha was leaning against a branch towards the top, with his eyes closed and another pine cone poised to throw in his hand.

"You're not goin' anywhere, monk." The half demon put forth. "If you keep on botherin' her, Sango's not gonna be ready to go tomorrow and we'll have to leave her behind."

Miroku rubbed his abused cranium. "Surely you can appreciate my position—"_Thunk. _

"There's a hot spring to the south, " Inuyasha cut in. The demon gestured towards the fallen houshi, still managing to keep his relaxed posture. "I'll take care of him."

Kagome smile was even brighter. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

* * *

"Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"Huh? I'm not sure what you mean, Sango."

Sango had been trying to subtlety question the girl for an hour now, but whether by true ignorance or self-imposed denial, Kagome didn't seem to understand what she was talking about. It was **really** frustrating. She usually wasn't the type to gossip, but considering this particular 'dish' would largely influence her best friend's mental health, she'd broken more than a few of her honor codes.

"Kagome," the girl whispered. "I was there. You can't possibly be suddenly fine with your situation."

"I'm not fine, fine, but I guess . . . I think maybe I overreacted to this whole Kikyo-thing."

"Overreacted?" Sango prompted.

"Well, yeah." Kagome shrugged. "It's not as if Inuyasha goes to see her all the time or anything, and they do have a history . . . Giving him an ultimatum was unfair."

"Kagome," Sango scolded. "What you did wasn't unfair. Maybe the way you did it was too severe, but you have every right to demand Inuyasha's complete fealty."

"I don't know, Sango. It's not as if he and I . . . he loves Kikyo. I'm just a shard detector. The only reason he keeps me around is because he feels obligated. I guess, sometimes, I can't help but be jealous and get upset. I make Inuyasha feel guilty for no reason and that's gotta stop. He should be allowed to make decisions on his own time. I don't want him to care out of guilt. I want to be with Inuyasha, so it shouldn't matter what he does, so long as he'll keep me around . . . "

Sango's eyes softened. Kagome was, once again, putting herself last because of the Inuyasha. She liked him, yes, and she knew he loved Kagome, but he still had no right to put her through all this turmoil. As far as she was concerned, the couple needed a helpful push in the right direction. A push that she was in a position to provide. No, Sango wasn't the most ideal match maker, but she supposed she'd have to do. If Inuyasha and Kagome continued to be so thick headed and unselfish, someone would have to set them on the right path.

"Kagome, if you honestly feel that Inuyasha can't commit because he thinks you're a burden, you should do something to change that," Sango said.

"What?" The girl asked in confusion.

"Well, you said you don't want Inuyasha to feel obligated, right?" Kagome nodded. "The natural cure for obligation is independence." Sango's head tilted. "Inuyasha has to protect you because Miroku and I aren't as resilient as he is. If you were trained, though, he wouldn't be so pressed. It'd no longer be something he _had _to do. Plus, he couldn't compare you (negatively) to Kikyou if you were just as proficient. "

Kagome nodded, though it looked to Sango like she didn't _really _understand. Sango could sympathize. They didn't know many mikos and of those, none could travel. Inuyasha would definitely veto a two month pit stop, but the training Sango had in mind was of a different sort. Namely, it was training with _her _in the ways of a demon slayer. She was actually looking forward to it. Kagome needed to know how to protect herself without her bow.

"I'm outta luck there. I'm not exactly the best student . . . " The girl frowned. "Besides, we don't know anyone willing to train me on the road."

Just as she thought. "I think you misunderstood, Kagome." She smiled. "I know someone who can teach you how to defend yourself while looking for the jewel shards."

"Really?" Kagome questioned. "It sounds like you already have someone in mind . . ."

Sango nodded. "I do."

* * *

"What wrong, Kirara?" Shippo asked the shaking fire cat.

The two had decided to venture off while Sango and Kagome were taking their bath, but Kirara had become inexplicably agitated during their expedition. Shippo had tried to calm her down, but the two tail had continued in her anxiousness. Eventually, Kirara had refused to move at all, growling at an invisible foe.

"Come on, Kirara!" Shippo tugged on her fur. "We have to get back before they realize we're gone."

Kirara didn't move, still maintaining her rigid stance. The sound of a bird squawking disrupted the silence, making the fox kit start in fear and fall over as Kirara transformed in a frame of fire. She roared, taking to the sky in a single leap. Shippo was helpless to stop her.

"Kirara!" Shippo called, trying to keep up with the larger demon.

He soon stumbled though, falling over his own feet as Kirara left him behind. He watched as she crashed through trees in pursuit of her indistinguishable goal, one thought resounding in his shaken brain. _'Inuyasha's __**really**_ _gonna kill me __**this**__ time.'_

Shippo glanced around, surprised at how dark it was already. They'd stopped when the sun was still up, but it was already well into the evening. Various shadows lit the trees, making the small glade look fairly ominous. Couple that with spooky night time sound effects and Kirara's mysterious disappearance and you have a recipe for disaster. Shippo put on a brave face, but he was truly frightened. It was one thing to venture out accompanied by a deadly babysitter, but to be completely alone and relatively defenseless? His stride quickened and a few blotches of sweat appeared on his forehead.

The faster he went, the louder his heart seemed to beat. He put a small hand over his chest in an attempt to stifle the noise, but it didn't work. He was really worried now. Any demons in the area would surely hear it and find him right away. What would he do then? Sure, his techniques were starting to improve, but he was still no match for the worst of them. Shippo glanced around nervously. He and Kirara hadn't gone_ that _far and Inuyasha would hear him if he screamed, but that dog-faced duffus would probably leave him to die.

He crept forward again, hearing plenty of odd rustling that would give even the bravest youkai nightmares for a week. Eventually, he just lapsed into a straight out run. He didn't stop, or even look behind him until he broke the tree line. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly get a hero's welcome.

"Where the hell have you been?" _Thunk._ A pine cone bounced off Shippo's head.

The child glared back at Inuyasha. He'd been in a really bad mood lately. "You better watch it, Inuyasha!" He threatened.

Inuyasha jumped from his perch, landing gracefully. His hands tucked into his sleeves. "Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Shippo?"

Shippo was high on life, seeing as he'd just showed more than his fair share of bravery, but he wasn't stupid. Inuyasha, however dense, was also pretty strong and had a really bad temper. The kitsune wasn't about to risk blowing that fuse.

He shrunk back from the hanyou's poised fist. "Y-you wouldn't hit a kid, would you?" This innocent statement was punctured by a pair of huge puppy-dog eyes.

Inuyasha was taken aback, slightly, by this display of emotion. He backpedaled into his 'crossed arm' pose, giving a trademark 'feh'. In a silver-red flash he ascended to his place in the tree, apparently deciding to let this one go. Shippo heaved a sigh of shocked relief, a wicked smile crossing his face. He'd just found a valuable new weapon against the hanyou menace. Guilt never failed.

"Heh," He laughed to himself. "Stupid Inuyasha."

Sadly, the fox had forgotten about Inuyasha's all too astute hearing.

"Why you-!!" The half demon roared.

* * *

"Sango, I don't think that'll work. I mean, I'm not exactly the most graceful of people and I wouldn't want you to get frustrated—"

"Kagome, just think about it, okay?"Sango gave her friend a meaningful glance. "It's hard to imagine how many great opportunities pass us by because we're too afraid to take a chance . . ." Sango trailed off, her eyes looking upwards.

That little piece of wisdom probably rang truer for her than anyone else. If she'd taken more advantage of the breaks she'd been given, appreciated the life she'd had . . . If she knew or suspected more, if she'd tried harder, maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they had. Maybe she would've already been reunited with her brother. Maybe she wouldn't of lost him in the first place. Of course, this didn't even begin to cover all the other opportunities she'd missed in more personal fields, like with Miroku. Still . . .

'_Kohaku . . .'_

The demon slayer's fists clenched beneath the hot water. Her eyes stung. She shouldn't be getting so emotional, not now. This had nothing to do with Kohaku. This wasn't about her. She met Kagome's eyes, seeing more than a little pity reflected there. She shook her head, giving a weak smile. She was fine. Kagome didn't seem convinced, but she also didn't comment. The rest of their bath was spent in awkward silence, both women finding themselves at a loss. They finally stepped out of the hot spring and wrapped towels around themselves.

They'd been in there a while, judging by their wrinkled fingers and blotchy skin. It wasn't exactly easy to keep track of the time while coated with the warm deliciousness that came with a well deserved soak. It was evening, though, which meant they'd spent well over an hour in the water. Such a fact was mildly embarrassing. Inuyasha probably wouldn't be too upset, seeing as they'd already set up camp, but everyone would wonder what exactly took that long to wash. Sango nearly giggled at the imagery, but her well honed self control wouldn't allow an outburst in front of her uncomfortable friend.

She glanced towards Kagome as she rummaged through her yellow back pack for clothes. Usually, Kagome took out her outfit first and only brought that with her—the jewel shards tended to bring along all sorts of unwanted interruptions—but a bout of laziness had seen her simply carrying her pack to the springs. Sango opened her mouth, but closed it again. This sudden tension was disconcerting, but allowing it to stand, she felt, was simply immature. She again opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short as Kagome turned to her. Their eyes met and Sango finally found the courage to voice her thoughts.

"Kagome, I—"

"Sango, I—"

Great minds think alike, huh? Sango gestured for Kagome to continue. She blushed.

"Sango, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine, Kagome." Sango smiled. "I forced the issue when I shouldn't have. If you don't want taijiya-training I won't guilt you into it. I'm the one who needs forgiveness."

The two, still dripping wet and encased in fluffy towels looked at each other's earnest expressions and, as one, fell into a fit of laughter. What had they been so worried about? The girls' laughter soon ceased, though mirth remained in their eyes, and they hugged in what looked to be one of many Kodak moments. It was the demon slayer who suddenly jerked away, causing Kagome to gasp in surprise. Sango merely held up a hand, requesting silence. She'd just _felt_ something. A demonic aura. Kagome looked on, torn between feeling alarmed and dismissed. She cupped a hand to her ear to hear better.

Sango crawled forward, picking up her wakizashi from a pile of neatly folded clothes. Gripping her sword tightly she stood protectively in front of the still shocked Kagome. Her grip tightened on her towel. Kagome opened her mouth to ask Sango what was wrong, but stopped short. Sango was grateful. She couldn't afford for her concentration to be interrupted. She felt around again, spreading out her own chi to feel for presence. Besides Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and a few other woodland creatures, she felt nothing. The evil intent had disappeared. What had just happened?

The exterminator slowly relaxed, and while she kept her blade in hand, she no longer appeared at the ready. Kagome, thinking whatever it was must've passed, decided it was now safe to speak. Sango soon regretted not stopping her.

"Sango," she whispered. "Was it-Was it . . . Miroku?" Sango knew Kagome had realized by now that it wasn't Miroku—even if she couldn't sense the demonic aura—but as Sango moved to answer her . . .

She was interrupted by a huge _thing_ crashing through the trees. Sango's fast reflexes saved them both. She pushed them back into the hot spring and out of the electrically charged shadow's reach. They surfaced quickly, or Sango did, pulling Kagome behind her. Kagome absentmindedly grabbed at her bag as they raced through the trees at breakneck speeds. Sango took it from her, seeing as she was the faster runner. She was almost dragging Kagome at this point, but their attacker—whatever it was—kept up easily. The giant blob didn't go _around _natural barriers, it went _through_ them; like mist or water.

Sango could liken it to the type of energy released by Tetsuiga. It moved, and was focused, but had no definite shape or aura. It had traces of youki, but they were so faint it would've impossible to sense at any other distance. It also let off waves of heat (though that could be more due to the friction it was exerting on the world than any true property of the blast itself) and, while she was in no position to confirm her theory, Sango was almost sure that the trees around them weren't left untouched as the creature moved, but obliterated. _Burned. _

Sango wasn't a very lucky person. She'd long ago realized what could go wrong _would_. Knowing that, maybe she should've thought ahead. They couldn't run forever (especially Kagome) and ducking for cover wasn't an option. She should've been formulating some sort of plan, the type Miroku could come up with on the spot, but she wasn't. She was going on instinct. She wasn't even sure if she was headed towards camp, or away from it. Did it matter? Could the others help, or would it be a death sentence? With her heart in her throat it was so much harder to think.

It was at this very moment, that the law of Sango (fate hates you) made an appearance. She easily scaled a log in their path, but Kagome, already very scared and very _very_ exhausted, didn't even notice it. She tripped. Sango should've realized Kagome wasn't used to navigating harsh terrain, but this time, it hadn't even crossed her mind. Their connection was severed at the hand, and while Sango quickly pulled her up, a distant part of her was already screaming 'too late'.

That _thing _was on them now, and Sango wasn't thinking again, just reacting. She shoved the standing Kagome out of the way, following afterwards through the force of her own push. She skirted by their attacker just in time, but didn't escape a brush with the enemy, quickly making her skin pop and crackle with fission and her cheek burst with blood. Vaguely, she recalled Inuyasha's brother having a poison similarly acrid, but could only hope the injury was just as it felt, a burn.

The two rolled down the hill at a fantastic angel, the force of the creature behind them lending to their incredible speed. Sango gripped desperately at Kagome's bag; the bag holding the jewel shards. No matter what, that _thing_ couldn't get them. Sango knew that a fall like that should lead to broken bones, but after their momentum gave way to a valley, she still didn't feel any discomfort. Both her sword and towel had been ripped away, leaving her nude, but still, there was nothing but the electric hum of her blood and the sizzle of her face.

The first thing Sango noted, as she stumbled to her feet, was that they had no cover. She was surrounded by wide open plains. Cornered. They couldn't outrun the creature on flat land. They barely stood a chance in the forest. The second, was that Kagome hadn't gotten up. She was lying in a boneless mass, her body cut and bruised from their painful descent. The knuckles of her right hand were turning white with the force used to keep her towel from falling off. She was shaking and sobbing, bubbles of hysteria forcing their way through a strangled throat. Terrified.

Some far away version of Sango was shocked. She'd never seen Kagome that scared before. Even when she was hurt, she was always brave. Always determined. She wasn't now. The Sango outside didn't even pause. She tried to pull Kagome up again, but this time it wasn't working. Kagome was dead weight, and fell when Sango stepped away. Meanwhile, that _thing, _was still after them. It seemed almost sentient in its desire to destroy them. Maybe it was. They'd gained considerable ground in their unexpected tumble, but it was already catching up.

Her instincts told her to run, to leave Kagome behind and _survive, _but she couldn't. With steely resolve she brandished the back pack in her hands (which probably wasn't enough to scare a squirrel) and squared her shoulders. This _was_ Kagome, after all, and even though she was scared and confused, she would never, _ever _leave Sango in the same position. It was . . . what friends did.

She stood in front of the debilitated Kagome as the thing drew closer. It seemed to pour around them, preventing all means of escape, but it showed none of the haste it had previously demonstrated. Could it be that it was savoring its victory? It reached out long black tendrils in a near gentle gesture towards Kagome, who was still paralyzed with fear and shock. Sango took the bag and attempted to beat them away, surprised when it actually worked. The tentacles recoiled and with a hissing sound and, collecting themselves into one large spike, dove towards Sango.

She held the backpack in front of her defensively, instinctively, and it acted like a shield, baring the dark energy from advancing further. She was knocked back by the force, and the bag was already smoking in her hands, but she was safe. They were safe. The creature stopped short of trying to murder her again, letting out a loud, human-like screech.

"Get down!" A rough voice called. It was familiar. A friend, maybe? She did as the voice suggested, covering the prone Kagome with her own body. _Get down!_

Then, there was nothing. Light wiped away the contours of the world with as much efficiency as darkness and her eyes burned with the effort of keeping them open. Tears fell down her cheeks, smearing the blood and soothing the burn. Was this death? Was this hell? She couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't. She had to see beyond the horrible light. That creature . . . she had to see it destroyed. And when it was, black smoke filling the air and horrible shrieking ringing in her ears, she smiled.

_'It's hard to imagine how many great opportunities pass us by because we're too afraid to take a chance . . .'_

And closed her eyes.

* * *

"So?" Inquired Inuyasha, trying to act unaffected through his fidgeting.

"Kagome-sama appears to be uninjured, besides a few dozen superficial cuts and a sprained ankle. She'll be well enough to travel within the space of a few days." The monk looked away. "Sango protected her from the worst of it."

"Is she gonna be okay?" The half demon asked, looking considerably more relieved, but still incredibly nervous.

"She needs a healer, Inuyasha. Her wounds aren't fatal, but they're . . . unusual." Miroku's face tightened.

"What's so strange about a burn?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms. He shot a glance at the sleeping Sango. She could handle it . . . right?

"For one, it doesn't have the texture or appearance of a regular burn. It looks almost as if . . . someone sliced her cheek open cleanly. The wound is hot. The patch on her shoulder is still eating through the tissue. Even Kagome's future remedies have been helpless to stop the progression. If we don't find someone capable of treating them . . ." He didn't continue. He didn't have to.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll take her." He picked up the woman in question, along with the blankets on top of her.

Inuyasha adjusted Sango as gently as he could, holding her bridal style, but the taijiya still winced unconsciously. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked towards Kagome. It could've been so much worse. If Sango hadn't have been there . . . He shook his head. _He_ should've been there. If he had, none of this would've happened. Sango would be okay. _Kagome_ would be okay. He would make it up to them, starting now. Sango would survive. He'd make sure of it.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called. "Be careful with her." He motioned towards the slack exterminator.

"Feh, don't worry. Sango will be fine. She's strong." He turned, preparing to take off. "And Miroku?" He quested.

"Yes?" Miroku asked.

"Take care of Kagome."


End file.
